Face analysis, which is an important part in the field of image processing, plays a very important role in various fields. For example, face analysis has important applications in terms of face recognition and emotion detection. There are currently many methods for face analysis, such as shape constraints, regression trees, texture information, and a combination thereof. In addition, there are also some shallow machine learning methods.